Girl Talk
by LittleTiger488
Summary: Angel's upset and needs some comforting from her best friend...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Angel, Bonnie or Clyde or any other characters/ideas from Lilo and Stitch. I am not writing this for profit, just for fun.  
_

_Italics symbolize Turian speak _

**Girl Talk**  
A Lilo and Stitch FanFic by LittleTiger488

Angel walked up the cement path to the police station, wiping at the damp fur under her eyes with the back of her wrist. The pink experiment took a deep breath to help compose herself as she pushed open the glass door. She certainly didn't need the entire station knowing she was upset.

Angel made her way down the carpeted hallways, knowing exactly where she was going. Those that knew her from her regular visits waved and offered a friendly smile. She faked one as well and managed a slight wave out of politeness, even though she was not really in the mood for pleasantries.

The closer Angel got to her destination, the clearer the boisterous voice belonging to her best friend was. The alien's long ears perked slightly at the sound. To most, the sound was bad news and would be followed by a violent outburst, but to her it was actually very comforting.

"Get your stinkin' feet off the desk off the desk, Clyde! I eat lunch offa dis ting!"

A genuine smile spread across Angel's maw as she walked up to the open door of the corner office. She couldn't hold in the giggle as she looked in to find her brown, cyborg-like cousin being shoved roughly off his chair by his partner.Clyde groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up on the floor. "Why ya gotta be so rough, baby?"

"Shut up, Clyde," Bonnie rolled her eyes, sitting down in the seat she had just pushed her mate out of. She grinned good naturely down at him though as she folded her arms behind her head casually. Clyde simply smirked back, knowing that pushing him around was just Bonnie's way of showing affection.

The giggling from the door way alerted the two of the new presence. Bonnie smiled brightly at Angel and threw her arms up to the heavens. "Tank God, someone wit some intelligence! C'mon on in sweetheart," she said as she slid off the chair, walking over to their visitor with open arms.

Bonnie and Clyde had been working as security system advisors and installers at the Kokaua police station ever since their parole. Angel found the whole situation very ironic, but mused at the fact that there was honestly no one who knew as much about security systems then those two. Perhaps it indeed took a thief to catch a thief.

"Hi Angel," Clyde greeted her as he pulled himself off the floor, taking back the now empty office chair. Angel simply smiled at him as she bent down slightly to accept Bonnie's hug. Being slightly shorter than her friend, Bonnie appreciated the gesture, hugging Angel around her shoulders. The light green alien's antennae twitched slightly and she raised an eyebrow when she noticed how tense Angel's hug was. Bonnie pulled back and looked her friend over with a suspicious eye.

Angel tried her best to fake a happier emotion, but it was useless to hide anything from her best friend. Her ears bent back, lying flat against her head and she let out a trembled sigh. Bonnie took the hint and her expression softened."Let's talk," Bonnie urged, holding Angel's paw in both of hers. She glanced back at her partner, giving him a look that said she's was going to be taking a break for awhile.

Clyde simply nodded and leaned back in the chair, watching the two leave the office. He was getting used to this scene.

Bonnie walked Angel out the back door of the police department, leading her over to a picnic table under a tree where most of her co-workers would sit down during their breaks. Angel followed willingly, taking a seat next to her friend, already starting to feel the familiar urge of wanting to cry well up in her throat.

Bonnie put an arm around Angel and patted her knee, "So…?"

Angel sniffled, closing her eyes to try and stop the tears from coming, but her efforts were futile. "_She hates me!_" the pink alien sobbed in her native tongue. Although she was getting better at English, having spent many long hours practicing during her work at the restaurant, Angel found it more comfortable to speak Turo to her cousins. She knew Bonnie was fluent in both English and Turo and could understand her perfectly.

Bonnie sighed and rubbed her friend's back comfortingly. This issue was all too common for her. "Angel… Lilo doesn't hate you."

"_She's does! You should see how she looks at me! I try and try to be nice to her, or even just ignore her, but it's getting to the point where she won't let Stitch anywhere near me!_" Angel's tone rose to her defense. "_She likes all the other experiments… I want her to like me too. I don't even know what I did!_"

Bonnie shook her head at her best friend's disposition. "First of all, ya didn't do anything. Second, relax and sec. Dats enough water works," Bonnie reached up to wipe away Angel's tears. Bonnie had been playing the 'shoulder to cry' on for the last week this had been going on. She knew very well her friend didn't need all this depression, but rather needed to be dealt with a tad firmer. "Yous gotta cut this out right now," Bonnie gently turned Angel's chin so the two were looking each other in the eye. "You're gettin' all upset and dats exactly what she wants ya to do. Angel, look at you! Yous snivalin' and whinin' over sometin dat ain't even in your power to control. Ya keep this up and Stitch won't even be worth the trouble, and that's what she's tryin' to do. So Lilo's got some issues with you datin' her best friend, dat doesn't mean she hates you…"

"_I know she hates me,_" Angel sniffled a bit, rubbing her arm slightly."_I can't get him alone for five minutes without her finding some reason to pull him away…_"

Bonnie sighed and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Angel, I tink yous tinking too hard… suck it up and talk to Lilo."

Angel sighed and nodded as she leaned against Bonnie's shoulder, knowing full well that her best friend was right. If she expected anything to change, she would have to do something other than cry about it. Bonnie smiled when she felt Angel relax against her. That was a start. Now she needed to get her mind off this.

"C'mon," the short experiment said as she pulled her friend up from her seat and lead her off the station premises, "I'll steal ya some shaved ice…"

Angel smirked at her best friend. Sure Bonnie was reformed like the rest of them, but that didn't mean she still didn't have urges to revert back.

"Bonnie…" Angel looked down at her sternly.

Bonnie grinned and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll steal someone's wallet and **buy** ya some shaved ice. Happy?"

The two shared a knowing smile and laughed as they walked down the sidewalk.

**The End**


End file.
